


Feathers

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Melvin finds a feather. It looks very familiar.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Salmaka for the image that started this tiny story! <3

The Palace deserves its name in full, grand and beautiful, with a little bit of dilapidation that betrays its age, but it is never uncouth. It is tidy in a way that a well-lived home is tidy: never sterile, but with a thing left here, an item lost there.

What Melvin nearly steps on is unusual, however. He crouches and picks up a feather. It is longer than his palm and has misaligned... whatever the parts of a feather called. It is also very beautiful, glimmering in blue and green, and crimson and purple, depending on the angle. There are birds in the gardens, and Melvin is no birdwatcher to recognize which one it is from, but it looks strangely familiar.

He stands up, holding the feather. He finds another in ten paces. And then another. And another. Up the stairs, more and more, leading to the balcony. The last steps are choked in the feathers, and they look even more misaligned and faded.

When he steps onto the balcony, he hesitates. It looks as though a dozen of birds have exploded here. The feathers cover every surface, slight wind sweeping them into dark piles. He wades through them carefully, but it’s impossible to not step onto them.

He heads to the alcove, because he has an inkling on what’s the cause of all this. There are even more feathers on the bed—and the biggest mound moves when he comes close.

“Dandolo?” he calls gently. He kneels on the mattress, but he doesn’t know whether it’s better to touch or to leave.

“Melvin,” comes from the mound, and it shifts, feathers and bits of feathers cascading, until Melvin sees one green eye. Though there’s not much green in it now. “Forgive me. Didn’t think you’d see me... like this.” Dandolo moves, turning to him, and from the blanket of feathers comes a hand.

Melvin takes it, and he doesn’t like how dry and hot it is. He moves on the mattress and touches the back of his other hand to Dandolo’s forehead. “You have a fever.”

“It’s normal. During this. Moulting.”

Melvin smiles. “I guess it makes sense, considering your other primary form.”

“Mh. It happens. When I’m injured badly, or... Just happens once in a while.”

He knows the answer, he hopes he knows, but still... “Are you injured?”

“No.” Dandolo rolls onto his back, closes his eyes. “It’s the other thing.”

“Just happening.”

“Mm.”

“Even though you are now not in that form?”

“Doesn’t matter in which form I am.”

Melvin bends down and kisses Dandolo on the forehead. “Tell me what to do? Do you want me to stay?”

Dandolo sits up, leaning back on the pillows, each movement slow and careful. “It takes so much energy, and I won’t be able to work.”

Which doesn’t mean he won’t try. Dandolo is even worse than Ian in this regard, and Melvin makes a mental note to get everything work-related away.

“And I will need help with oiling, to speed up the process.”

“I will of course volunteer my services for that, _me Doxe_.” He waggles his eyebrows.

Dandolo smiles, which is exactly the reaction Melvin was hoping for. “I thank you for your offer, _corvo_ , and I happily accept it.” He bows as elegantly as it is possible while in bed.

Melvin squeezes Dandolo’s fingers. “I’m glad to be here.”

Dandolo squeezes back. “I’m glad you are here.”


End file.
